


毒埃】沉船

by zuizi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuizi/pseuds/zuizi





	毒埃】沉船

这是一场灭顶之灾。

毒液无疑是位暴君，在他们这段关系里，大多数情况下做决定的都是他而不是人类。  
“你答应过我，周末我们去找一两个坏人，让我吃他们的脑子。”共生体在半空飘出了他的头颅，虎视眈眈地通过镜子看正在刮胡子的宿主。  
埃迪·布洛克没开口，他的嘴边堆满了泡沫，只能在脑子里和他对话：“是的，很明显，我也记得这事儿。”  
“所以？”  
“但你得理解。凡事都有意外情况。”他刮下了一边的泡沫，“做完这个突发报道我们能换一辆新的摩托车，亲爱的——你看我都叫你亲爱的了。”  
“改变称呼没什么用。”共生体半眯起眼睛，“这是我们约好的事情。你要么选择按照约定来，要么我让你直接分泌苯基乙胺。”  
“操。”埃迪这次没在脑子里回话，他选择了开口，“你不能这么不讲道……嘶！”  
他忘了他的胡子还没刮好，手上的刮胡刀在他说话的脸部动作中陷入肉里，剐蹭出一条口子，在刺痛感和血液初步显现的时候，他的共生体首先爬上了伤口。对方的触手略带凉意，对于缓解疼痛效果显著。血的味道毒液似乎极为喜爱，他操控着他的分支舐舔过去，像一个轻柔的吻，又像是只嗜血的水蛭。  
伤口在他攀爬过后恢复如初，渗出的血被尽数舔去，划开的皮肉愈合得看不出痕迹。  
埃迪在他的触手从脸上离开后对着镜子摸了摸脸，毫无疑问，对方的修复完美无缺。这让他想起很多共生体为他做过的事情，莫名其妙在气势上就矮了一头。  
“好吧，我们得遵守承诺。或许在晚上会有时间让你狩猎，毒液。”

在他们相遇的最初，埃迪为了牵制共生体的为所欲为和他制定了一系列规则。  
“或者还有很小很小，非常小的概率，你能吃掉那些非常非常非常坏的人。”他在词语前加上了尽可能多的限制，提醒毒液这个概率是微乎其微的。同时埃迪在内心为那些他限定范围内的人做了个小型祈祷——这是为了地球的和平而献身，人们（至少他）会记得他们的牺牲。  
毒液对他的“好人”和“坏人”的区分感到困惑，不过他还是答应了，他觉得得遵守地球的规则。尽管人脑的滋味格外美妙，但他的宿主脑子里也能分泌苯基乙胺。再不济，巧克力也能为他提供这种食物。  
化学物质是可以替代的，但骨血不能。  
共生体具有高度智慧，却毫不掩饰他的嗜杀。毒液享受他的每一次狩猎，人类的骨头和血肉是滋养怪物的最佳养料，杀戮带来的快意比单纯从物质里提取化学元素要多得多。  
埃迪·布洛克最初直面毒液的大开杀戒时差点吐出来。  
他被包裹在“面具”里，身体的主动权在于共生体，人类就像是他的骨架，毒液的想法才是操控身体的主要因素。  
共生体甚至贴心地提醒了他闭眼，埃迪依言闭上眼睛，几乎贴着耳旁响起的咀嚼声让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
那声音听起来好似人类在咀嚼牛排，他能清楚地听见唾液与肉块相互挤压翻搅出的声音，还有对方的锋利牙齿彼此锉过时的撞击声。接着血腥味就涌到他的鼻腔和喉咙，埃迪觉得自己像是刚刚吞下了一整块刚从牛身上切下来还带着温度的生肉。  
在下一秒埃迪·布洛克意识到这不是牛肉，他和他的共生体一起吞食的是活生生的人类，他的食道、胃正尝着的是人的味道。  
他几乎马上就要吐出来，在这时共生体及时切断了他的感官，使得他不至于在这个情况下把他们两个人都恶心到。  
“怂包。”毒液一边持续他的捕猎一边在脑子里和他交谈。他在用手掌掰断另一个人的脖颈后再次说道：“你得习惯这件事，埃迪，我们不可能每次都专门切断你的感受。”  
那你他妈能不能停止这件事……！他对刚才的恶心感心有余悸。  
“不能。”共生体再次回答，他正抓着受害者的肩膀，把他的头往嘴里送，“你只有让我吃掉他们，或者吃掉更多的人这两个选项。”  
毒液切断了他的嗅觉、味觉和听觉，埃迪只能听到对方直接传入自己脑子的声音。他的身体随着毒液的动作自己行动，被遮蔽的视线让他觉得自己正在一条沉船上，被水压压得身不由己地做出动作。  
他晃荡在海水里，即将要和这艘黑色的巨轮一起永眠在海沟。

埃迪·布洛克喉咙里充满了血腥味，他咽了咽唾沫试图把血味压下，不过没有太大用，于是他放弃了。  
巷道的墙面被泼上血迹，渐渐渗入墙体使颜色变得暗沉，最后仿佛成了无规则的涂鸦图案。毒液把他从“面具”里解放出来，盘踞回他的身体里消化食物，这使得埃迪的鞋底踩入一滩血里，或许里面还有从人体内掉出的脏器或者肠子。  
踩入血液和踩入水里的触感没什么不同，人类皱了皱眉，想到这不是他的新鞋后松了一口气。  
“你下次能不能……”他寻找着措辞，“处理干净一点？我不想再弄脏鞋子了。”  
“紧急情况没谁会注意餐桌礼仪。”  
埃迪想到他是在一边战斗一边进食，觉得确实不能要求太高。  
在数次与毒液共同“狩猎”后他开始渐渐习惯充斥在身体里的血气和胃里的人类肉块，并和共生体商议狩猎的时间。  
地面上还有被毒液拧断的枪支和混入泥土的海洛因，这里原本有一场大型毒品交易，现在物品和人都不见了踪影。  
这个团伙是埃迪的线人告诉他的，记者一路追踪，最后确定了他们的交易时间以及地点。是一条人烟罕至的巷道，当然没有监控，是犯罪的最好场所。  
也是充当坟墓的最佳场所。  
记者为自己新闻线索的中断感到了些许遗憾，但喂饱共生体同样重要。  
“我们下次狩猎的时间能不能隔久一点了？这次你吃了不少，而且我想短时间里也找不到这么大的犯罪团伙了。”  
人类穿过了几个拐角，重新走入路灯下，好好修整过胡子的男人看起来英俊而神采飞扬，是旧金山的金牌记者埃迪·布洛克。  
“我想可以。”毒液在他脑子里沉声说，因为刚刚满足了口腹之欲而显得有点懒散，声音甚至称得上温和，“这个期间我们可以用别的方式来获取苯基乙胺。”  
“你脑子里怎么老是那档子事。”  
埃迪的抱怨像是半开玩笑，实际上在他和他的共生体确定更亲密的关系后他再也未排斥过这件事。  
他曾经对对方的存在感到恐惧无比，但毒液总是将他深拥入怀，沉在他的胶质身体里。于是这点恐惧全数转化为了爱与亲近。  
该死的近因效应①。  
在床上时大多数时候的情景都足以使人恐惧，而埃迪·布洛克享受与他的交缠。他在这艘破损的黑色巨轮上摇摇欲坠，理智被汹涌的潮水裹挟而去，只剩下本能的缠绵。  
“我的脑子想的就是你的脑子想的，埃迪。”  
他们几乎快完全融为一体。共生体的声音沉沉地，甚至带着笑意。  
缘由为爱情。

埃迪·布洛克深陷沉船，窒息在海水里，永眠于海沟。骨头被水压揉碎于海洋，然后散落至海底，滋养黑色的怪物。  
那怪物如附骨之疽，又是他最亲密的盟友。

这是他的灭顶之灾。  
亦是他的一场盛大救赎。

 

————————Fin  
①近因效应：是指最新出现的刺激物促使印象形成的心理效果，当人们识记一系列事物时对末尾部分项目的记忆效果优于中间部分项目的现象。同样的，在与熟人的交往过程中，最近发生的事情带来的印象总是优先于以前的事情。  
这里是指毒液给埃迪后续的“好的”印象冲淡了最初的他的恐惧感，反而使他得到了人类的信任甚至爱情。

我一直有个想法：既然毒液可以被埃迪影响，那么埃迪应该也会被毒液的嗜血和嗜杀影响，变得觉得用这种方式处置坏人没那么难以接受。  
这篇主要是想写，人性的矛盾和爱情的交织。但是好像有点意识流了，没什么剧情，大家看着玩吧orz


End file.
